Flash Drive
(completion) |achievement = None }} The Flash Drive heist is a two-day heist in PAYDAY 2, introduced in Update #101. It serves as a tutorial for completing heists in stealth. Dallas has returned to heisting after two years, and to make sure he still has what it takes to heist, Bain assigns him to sneak into an office building to grab a flash drive containing access codes and infiltrate a police station to take all information they have on Crime.net. Day 1 Objectives Walkthrough The player will start the heist unmasked. They will have to mask up to cut the fence and move forward. Around a corner, there will be a stationary guard at a table. The player will have to kill the guard and answer his pager. Once done, they will have to bag the body and dispose of it in the nearby dumpster. A popup will note that a maximum of 4 pagers can be answered per mission. Moving on, they'll find another guard they have no choice but to eliminate. After answering their pager, Bain will say that he left the player a free body bag case at the top of the stairs the guard was stationed next to, and informs them that the player will have to pay for "special favors" like it in the future. While grabbing the body bag to dispose of the guard, another guard will discover the body, to teach the player that leaving corpses unattended in stealth can be costly. After pacifying the second guard and answering their pager, the player will have to bag both bodies and hide them behind some crates. After both are out of sight, the player, continuing on, will find the server room, containing the flash drive they need, to be protected by another guard. Like the other guards, the player will kill the guard, answer the pager, bag their corpse (if they didn't grab the last bag from the case after disposing of the other two guards they'll have to go to it and back), and throw their body off the side of the building. Bain may tell Dallas here that the pager he answered is the last one they can answer, for the "Control-Guy" won't believe a fifth call and will sound the alarm. Regardless of whether he does, the popup from earlier will appear again, reminding the player of the pager limit. Entering the server room, the player will find the flash drive they need in plain sight, plugged into a laptop. Bain will inform Dallas that this needs to look like a simple loot robbery as to avoid suspicion, and the player will have to bag some gold in a cage just behind the laptop. With the player having acquired the flash drive and the gold, they will have to get back to the van unnoticed, made harder by a fifth guard patrolling the area. Bain will remind Dallas that killing the guard is not an option and that he will have to be patient and sneak around him. Having successfully sneaked out of the complex, the player is required to throw the gold into the back of the van and leave the area. Note *The player's equipment will be locked to the AMCAR equipped with a Low Profile Suppressor, the Chimano 88 with a Size Doesn't Matter Suppressor, the Two-Piece Suit, and no throwables or deployables. Day 2 Objectives Walkthrough Like the previous day, the player will start the heist unmasked, outside the police station. Bain will note that going in through the main entrance would doom the mission to fail, so the player is forced to, after masking up, cut open the nearby fence to get to the side entrance. The side door will be watched by a camera, and the player is told to deploy their ECM Jammer to disable the camera for long enough for them to lockpick the door open, but the player could alternatively destroy the camera, though, as Bain says, this will not go unnoticed. Once inside, if the ECM Jammer was used to disable the camera, then nothing will happen, but if the camera was destroyed, then a guard that was sent to investigate will discover the camera and the player will be forced to kill them, answer their pager, and hide their body in the dumpster below the camera before they can move on. Watching the door at the top of the staircase that the player lockpicked the door to is a camera. Bain will tell Dallas to make their lives easier, he should find the security room to disable the cameras. In the hallway just beyond the camera is said room, although it needs to be opened with a keycard. The player will have to sneak past two more cameras, which they are taught to crouch under to avoid detection, and the keycard they need will be lying on a table. Sneaking past the cameras again, the player will insert the keycard into the keycard reader and kill the guard inside and answer their pager. Note there is no prompt to bag the body and hide it. After the pager is answered, Bain will advise Dallas to look through the camera feeds to find the laptop required for the mission, which is shown in a conference room unprotected. The player will have to go to a double glass door which they can lockpick or shoot open. Once the door is opened, a guard will walk towards the door they opened, which the player is advised to avoid, though they can kill them, only to be replaced shortly after. In the conference room, the player will have to plug the flash drive into the computer to start hacking it. Note that while doing so, the guard (or his replacement if they were killed) will walk by the security room and if they didn't bag the guard they killed inside earlier they will become alerted and unless the player sprints to the security room almost immediately after the guard finds the body, they will raise the alarm. Bain does not inform the player of this at all. This teaches the player that whenever an NPC is killed in a stealth heist, regardless of where they are, it is best to hide their body. Once the hack is finished, the player will have to take the flash drive and they can simply run to the van. Notes *The player's equipment will be locked to the AMCAR equipped with a Low Profile Suppressor, the Chimano 88 with a Size Doesn't Matter Suppressor, the Two-Piece Suit, the ECM Jammer, and no throwables. Trivia *Day 1 of Flash Drive does not seem to be based on any existing heist in particular, although most of its assets are borrowed from Shadow Raid (one can see a loot crate from the heist in the second area where body bags are stashed). On the other hand, Day 2 is a modified version of Firestarter Day 2, the FBI office turned into a police station. *As this heist is a tutorial mission, it does not have any related achievements or FBI File, but the completion of the heist and the kills gotten in it count toward Side Jobs. **This heist also does not have any obtainable Gage Mod Courier packages, despite the Assets tab on both days stating otherwise. *The player's melee weapon will be locked like the rest of their equipment, though unlike their other items, their melee does not default to anything and the player can bring any melee in the game, for example, the Fire Axe. *In Day 1, at the area of the second guard, the fence in front of the road barrier can strangely be seen through by the guard. *In Day 2, while lockpicking the side door, Dallas may comment on the door's toughness, noting GenSec's seriousness in the business, and Bain will say "GenSec's upped their game, that's for sure," in response. Ironically, the metal door is GenSec's lowest security measure. *In Day 2, the player can dominate the security room guard instead of killing them, though Bain's lines regarding the guard's pager and the console panel won't play and if the player kills them after answering their pager Bain will "remind" the player to answer it. Category:Stealth Heists Category:Basic heists